Dream Vs Reality
by RussianSnowwolf
Summary: Eleanor was just a girl in our world and liked the Magi series. One day, she hears a voice while in her room and suddenly the floor opened under her and she fell though into the Magi world. She's saved by someone while falling only to realize that her savior is none other than Sharrkan. This has to be a dream, Right? Eleanor begins to think not. SharrkanxOC. possible JudalxOC later
1. Ch1: This isn't a Dream?

**New Story! Yay! This is a a SharrkanxOC which may later become a JudalxOC, we will just have to see. I have another JudalxOC story out too, go check it out :)**

**This is an updated version of the first chapter. I was reading over the chapter and found a lot of mistakes. I hope I fixed them all.**

**I update on a bases of which stories are most popular so please comment, favorite, follow, and I'll update faster.**

**I do not own Magi or the characters. Eleanor is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1: This isn't a Dream?

"I've found you!" An unfamiliar voice echoed though the room. Eleanor jumped and looked around her darkened bedroom. There was no one there. _Great, now I'm hearing things too?_

"Are you the one?" The voice came again, making Eleanor freeze. She held her breath as she listened intently. Before she could do anything more the floor opened up beneath her and she fell, screaming. She screamed as loud as she could, her eyes closing for a moment in terror. As her throat got dry though she opened her eyes to see… sky? She looked around in mortified terror as she realized she was falling out of the sky, and the ground was coming closer! In fact the ground was an island in the middle of the ocean.

_Dear god! What is going on? Someone save me! I don't want to die yet! _Tears formed in her eyes as the wind stung her skin. As she got closer to the ground, she could tell she was going to fall into an abandoned field. But wait… it wasn't abandoned. There was someone there… "Watch out!" She yelled on impulse.

The person looked up. Noticing her, he jumped into the air, greeting her in her fall with his hands outstretched. She fell to his hands and he landed on the ground, still on his feet. He gently placed her on the ground.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Eleanor exclaimed. She was saved! She wasn't dead! She looked up to face her savior only to falter. Her mouth fell open. "Sh-Sharrkan!?" The man who caught her had the dark skin and white hair… and even the same cloths as a guy from a manga she had been reading! _What the hell is going on! _

He looked at her in shock and confusion. "How…" but he didn't finish as he looked over his shoulder for a moment. Eleanor follows his gaze to see Yamraiha, a magician from the same manga running over. "I felt something weird this way; did you see anything, Sharrkan?" She called out. She slowed down when she saw Eleanor watching over Sharrkan's shoulder. Yamraiha's eyes widen.

"Yamraiha too?" Eleanor said out loud in wonder. She covers her mouth immediately, feeling that somehow showing she knew stuff wasn't a good idea.

"How…" Yamraiha said the same thing as Sharrkan had said.

"She knew my name too," Sharrkan spoke, eyeing the girl suspiciously. But Eleanor had stopped paying attention. She took a few steps away for them and began to pace back and forth, a habit of hers when she was confused. "This isn't possible…" she mused aloud. "How could I be here? I was in my room. Then I was in the sky… That definitely doesn't make sense… did I fall asleep watching anime again? No, I specifically remember turning off my computer. It was still pretty early to sleep too…" She continued to talk as the two watched her. "Maybe I should just play along? Yah, it has to be a dream. There's no other way. Doesn't matter how early it was. I probably fell asleep. So the first thing I need to know is what time period my dream is in..." She suddenly stopped and turned to them. "Are Aladdin and Alibaba here?"

"How did you know?" Sharrkan's eyes widened, but the girl wasn't listening anymore as she paced back and forth again.

"It's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream. It's got to be a dream." She pauses when she saw movement at the corner of her eye. She looked up to see Sinbad running in their direction. Sinbad eyed her as he spoke with Yamraiha and Sharrkan. "I saw some kind of spark in the sky. Is everything ok?" He questioned.

"I felt it too." Yamraiha informed him.

"I heard someone yelling so I looked up and the girl was falling from the sky so I caught her but she somehow knew my name… but she has weird clothing…" Sharrkan told his story.

While they continued talking, Eleanor got distracted looking around her at her surroundings, the wind blowing gently on her face. _This wind is so real…_ Off guard, she heard Sinbad's order too late. "Sharrkan, take her. We will have to question her at the castle." Eleanor squeaked in shock as Sharrkan easily scooped her up off the ground, but she didn't resist as he began to follow Sinbad. She watched him quietly. He really was a detailed version of Sharrkan, she could even feel the warm of his touch… She had to give this dream credit, it was so lifelike.

Sharrkan carried Eleanor into a room she had never seen in the manga or anime. There was just a table and two chairs. Sinbad sat in one. Sharrkan placed her down on another. "So, explain yourself." Sinbad said with a friendly smile. Eleanor just looked around shyly. Sharrkan and Yamraiha stood guard at the door. She turned to look over Sinbad. Was this really a dream? She was beginning to doubt her first idea… but what else would make sense?

"I… My name is Eleanor." She started.

"What a strange name." Sinbad mumbled to himself. "Your cloths are strange too. Where do you come from?"

"America." She supplied, watching his reaction.

"A-merry-ka?" Sinbad tried to pronounce it with furrowed eyebrows. "I've never heard of it."

"Probably not… It's on a planet called Earth." She began, "There is no country called Sindria on Earth." She paused to check their reactions but they just eyed her like she was crazy. "I was reading this book… wall it called a 'manga.' It was called "Magi" and it contains you guys as characters. That's how I know your names. I've seen you many times before in the pages of the book."

"Ok… Let's say everything your saying made sense… how did you get here?" Sinbad continued his questioning

"I… heard a voice… I think? It was really weird. I was in my house… and suddenly the floor just opened up under me and I fell… and the rest you kinda already get." she finished, looking at Sharrkan.

They were quiet for a while until suddenly the building shook and Sinbad stood up. He and his two generals ran outside, Eleanor following behind.

Outside, she saw Judal breaking the barrier around Sindrai. _Just like in the manga…_ She stayed quietly behind the crowd, watching.

When the scene got to the part where Judal tried to trick Sinbad, she couldn't keep silent. "Wait! It's a trick! He isn't lying about his parents but he doesn't care!" she covered her mouth when Judal looked up at her in anger and shock.

Suddenly he was in front of her. "You little-" he couldn't finish through his anger. He grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze. Eleanor tried to gasp for air but she couldn't get anything. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes for the second time. This pain was too much. It wasn't right. Dreams weren't supposed to hurt. Were they?

She felt Judal's grip loosen as Sinbad said something, but she couldn't concentrate on what he said. She fell to the ground, legs on either side of her, as she coughed, taking deep breaths. She felt her throat with her hands. The conversation must have finished while she was catching her breath for suddenly she was picked up. Looking, she saw the familiar chest of Sharrkan as he held her to him. She gripped his shirt out of fear. They were walking somewhere but she didn't ask where. Anywhere was better as long as it was away from Judal.

He eventually sat her down on something soft. Looking, she noticed it was a bed and Sinbad was also there. "I…" she started but her voice was shaking.

"This is a guest room." Sinbad said quietly, trying to sooth her by patting her back. "With what you said before, I'll believe you for now…" He told her but she wasn't interested in that at the moment

"It's not a dream…" she finally said, holding her arms close to her, her nails began digging into her skin as she shivered. "It's not a dream… I almost died… What the hell is going on!?" She could feel hot tears going down her cheeks.

The door opened and Yamraiha came in. Eyeing Eleanor, she left, only to come back again holding a cup. She handed it off to Sinbad, who placed it in Eleanor's hands. "Here, this should calm you down a bit."

Eleanor held it for a while, looking at her reflection. The warmth from the cup seeped into her hands and she stopped shacking. As her thoughts cleared she realized that the drink must be magical… would it knock her out? That seemed logical enough considering it came from Yamraiha… Thinking more, she realized if Judal had attacked that meant that Aladdin's group was in danger. "Are Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and the Prince at the Zagan dungeon?" She asked. They looked surprised again but Sinbad quickly came to his senses and nodded. "They are in danger." She told them. She explained about how three of Sinbad's generals went to meet up with their pupils only to find them being attacked by enemies. The group was too drained from their battle in the Dungeon to fight back. "I suggest the three generals go immediately or they will be too late in saving them." Before Sinbad could ask her any questions she downed the drink. The cup fell from her hands and she followed it. Sinbad caught the cup while Sharrkan steadied her and gently lowered her against a pillow. Standing up, they walked out of the room, leaving their new guest to sleep.

* * *

**Wondering how she got there? Chapter 2 will explain it! Please comment, follow, favorite and I'll update Chapter 2 quickly!**


	2. Ch2: Greetings

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I really appreciate all the comments! They really make me happy! I realize that there are a lot of cliches in this story, but I hope to make it good enough that the cliches do not matter.**

**Here is chapter 2! Also, I edited Chapter 1 because of all the mistakes I found while reading over it.**

**I do not own Magi. Eleanor is my character.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Greetings

"Eleanor, correct?" a voice spoke in the murky blackness.

Eleanor recognized it as the disembodied voice from her room. "Who's there?" she spun around, trying to find the source. "Were you the one that brought me here? Why?!"

Light shimmered from the corner of her eye, she turned to see the light forming a figure. Yunan stepped out from the darkness, smiling kindly. "I'm sorry to have scared you."

"Yunan?" her eyes widened. His mirrored hers.

"So you really do know the names of people in this world." His shock was not comforting.

Eleanor looked away. "Only the people who… play main roles." She looked back, standing her ground on her previous question. "Answer me, why did you bring me here?"

Yunan continued to smile. "It wasn't me, _per se_. It was the future me. The spell I created a long time ago isn't an exact science. The summoned person can fall into any time period and any location that they have knowledge of."

"I… don't understand."

He sighed. "A long time ago, I decided that if there was ever an event that could destroy the current world, I would summon someone from another world. This someone had to have knowledge of the events to come—maybe not all of them, but enough knowledge to change the course of events in the right direction."

Eleanor just stared. "Is that even… possible?"

Yunan motioned to her. "Well considering you're here…"

"Then answer this… why me?"

Yunan frowned. "Well it didn't have to be you. The spell kind of chooses on its own. But you have a reason to stay in this world, correct? If you really hate it, I can send you back." He paused. "I don't know what my future-self experienced to decide to summon you, but at least I know that there is something coming. I can summon someone else."

Her mouth fell open. She wasn't special then… not even in this world. She could be replaced. But… did she want to go home? To a place with a drunken mother? To a place with a recently deceased father? To a place where she was bullied?

The answer was no—a definite no. She wanted to stay here. Especially if the characters she read about were real! This was the dream of many anime fans.

Yunan smiled again, noticing she had made her choice. "So you will stay?"

Eleanor nodded her head hesitantly. This was going to be dangerous though. Did she want to face this danger?

"Perfect!" Yunan sounded so relieved and happy. "Oh, I should warn you though. If you do something that changes the course of events, unless I have a specific protection spell on you, you will become a part of this world; I won't be able to send you back." This news made Eleanor freeze. Yunan didn't seem to notice as he continued his explination. "The spell can't be active 24/7. It's a little draining. But don't worry! I'll notice when the more important things are happening and activate the spell for you." He didn't seem bothered at all by this consequence of interference.

"But…" Eleanor remembered how she had already interacted with different people and even told Sinbad about the enemies attacking Aladdin's group. She explained her concerns to Yunan but he never stopped smiling.

"None of that should change the course of events. They still happen, just a slight difference. You'll be fine." He looked around. "Well, I've taken enough of your time. Have a good sleep~"

"Wait!" Eleanor exclaimed, outstretching her hand and… jolting up in bed. She blinks a few times. "Was it all a dream?" she looked around and confirmed that it was not. This was not her room. This was the guest room in Sinbad's castle.

The curtains covered the windows, making the room dark, so she got up and ventured to the window. The sun was beginning to go down outside. "How long was I asleep? I'm never taking a drink from Yamraiha again…" Something white caught her eye. Turning she noticed fabric neatly folded on a desk. Picking it up, she unfurled it into something that looked like a dress. She noticed that its style was similar to those worn by women of Sindria in the manga.

Looking down, Eleanor frowned at her own outfit. Her jeans and warm sweater may have been good at home, but they would be a little warm in this tropical region. "I suppose I should try fitting in if I'm staying." It took a little maneuvering and redoing until she finally figured out how the dress went. Before heading out the door, she modeled in the mirror. "Definitely not something I would have normally wore."

Cracking the door open, she looked around. Two guards stood stationed there. They noticed her and one spoke. "Oh, you're awake? King Sinbad wishes to see you as soon as you are awake. Please follow me."

She nodded hesitantly and followed behind him. The other guard followed behind them. They lead her outside and finally brought her to a table. There sat Sinbad with his generals, as well as Alibaba, Aladdin and the Kou prince... _what was his name again? Ha... Hakaru? No… It was something else. All the prince names just seemed to similar, I never bothered remembering them._ Eleanor realized she must have been asleep for a while, because the group's presence meant that they had already conquered the dungeon.

"Oh Eleanor, you're awake! Come join us!" Sinbad explained.

Everyone looked up from their conversational and watched her as she nodded and obediently sat down beside Sinbad. A blush formed over her cheeks as she felt their stares. "I suppose you are celebrating the dungeon capture now?" she murmured. Silence at the table made her glanced up at Sinbad.

He looked shocked before he collected his composure. "Yes, we are. I'm glad you made it in time."

Eleanor just nodded and looked around at everyone at the table before looking back down at her feet.

"Hello Miss!" Aladdin exclaimed, giving her his sweet smile.

Eleanor couldn't help but smile back. "Hello, Aladdin."

His eyes widened. "Do I know you?"

Eleanor covered her mouth. "Well… no…" she mumbled.

"Aladdin. This is the girl I mentioned before." Sinbad said. "She seems to be able to see the future."

"Not the future… exactly…" Eleanor tried to inform them, but her voice was too quiet.

"Wow!" Aladdin grinned. "That's amazing!"

"Aladdin, we are heading over there." Alibaba called over. He, Sharrkan, and Yamraiha were standing now, waiting for Aladdin.

"Ah, coming!" Aladdin exclaimed. "See you later, Miss!" he enthusiastically waved to Eleanor as he ran off. Eleanor smiled and waved back.

She quietly listened to the conversations going on at the table between the generals. This had not been in the manga so she had no idea what they had discussed, before now. Food was eventually brought to the table and the smell made Eleanor's stomach growl loudly. Hinahoho, hearing it, had a hearty laugh and patted her on the back. She stumbled, almost falling off her seat from the force.

"Don't hold yourself back! Dig in!" the big man laughed, taking a large chicken leg for himself.

Embarrassed, Eleanor nodded and picked up biscuit, nibbling on it slowly. Being in front of all these strong people was actually quite intimidating. Though she was very hungry, she had lost her appitite. Suddenly, a hand reached over and dropped a mountain of food on her plate. Eleanor looked over at Sinbad.

"Don't be shy. Eat," he suggested with a smile. "No one here will hurt you."

She smiled half-heartedly, but not wanting to cause trouble she began to eat what had been placed on her plate. The fruits especially were delicious. They could not compare to those she bought at the grocery store... These were freshly picked, un-modified fruits. She turned to thank Sinbad when she realized he was no longer there. He must have left sometime while she was enjoying the food. Then it hit her… _if this world followed the manga, won't Sinbad and Alibaba be in danger of that "curse" soon!_

Standing up abruptly, she caused her plate to tumble to the ground. Without pausing, she ran off, hearing the other generals behind her asking what was wrong. She didn't have time! She had to find them! She slowed for a second when she realized that if she interfered, she would be stuck here… But what if this was the important thing that could change the future?! Determined, she kept running, franticly searching. But there were too many people, she found herself lost in the crowd, the streets unfamiliar and confusing.

"Ah! There appears to be less people over…" she headed toward the direction of the thinner crowd only to freeze when she saw Sinbad. He was by the ships, speaking with the Kou prince! "No!" She exclaimed, running in their direction. Her scream was answered by another. The Kou prince had screamed as his arm came off.

Frozen from shock, Eleanor stood in front of the crowd, watching as a man appeared from the fallen arm. Watching it happen for real was far scarier than seeing it in a drawing… She was frozen in her spot, afraid of what may happen next. The conversation continued just as the manga had portrayed. Before Eleanor could catch up to what they were saying she heard it… "I have trouble breathing here."

Eleanor flinched, feeling the heat of an explosion. When she opened her eyes, Sharrkan was holding her, a dark expression on his face. She looked over to where she had been before. There were many injured, and others were now running to their aid. How had she not noticed she was standing exactly where Ithnan would attack… Before she could thank him, Sharrkan released her and ran at Ithnan, sword drawn.

"No wait!" Eleanor screamed, hand outstretched. But it was too late. Sharrkan cut through the man who then divided into three. _Just like the manga…_

The three leaped out on different directions, aiming for Alibaba, Sinbad, and Aladdin. "Wait! Don't cut them!" Eleanor commanded to no avail. As they were cut, their blood sprung at their targets.

"The curse… I'm to late…" she muttered.

Sharrkan, standing near her, turned hears and turns. "What did you say?"

She only shook her head, "Just listen to him… there's nothing I can do about it…" She listened silently as Ithnan spoke.

"Become Black Kings and surrender to our Father!" Ithnan laughed. As he was leaving, Eleanor shivered when she noticed him staring at her. His expression was dark and unreadable, but she realized she had said too much. He knew she was not supposed to be here.

* * *

**Oh no! She was too late! What will she do now...?**


	3. Ch3: Irregular Heartbeat

**Sorry about the wait! My classes have started up again so I've been a bit busy. The chapter was finished a while ago but I just never got around to posting it.**

**I don't own magi or its characters. Eleanor is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Irregular Heartbeat

Eleanor stood near Sharrkan, watching as Yamraiha examined the black bruising on Sinbad's arm. Aladdin was looking over Alibaba's arm. Having been saved so many times by Sharrkan, Eleanor felt safe near him. In this unfamiliar world, safety was the only thing she hoped for.

"I'm alright." Sinbad smiled. Eleanor snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. Sharrkan looked confused at Sinbad's words, but she understood fully well.

"Are you going to use the Transfer Magic Circle?" she muttered as Sinbad walked past her. His step faltered but he continued without answering. Yamraiha eyed her as well as she walked by with Aladdin.

With a loud sigh, Eleanor dropped down on the chair previously used by Sinbad. She closed her eyes and listened as feet shuffled in and out of the room within the palace. Moments later, someone sat beside her. Looking over at Sharrkan, she found him glaring at her suspiciously.

"How did you know about the curse? Why did you say you were too late? And why didn't you looked surprised at everything that has happened?" His tone demanded an answer.

She just sighed again. "It's all following exactly as the book."

"If you know something, tell us!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Alibaba, my student, is in danger."

She smiles weakly at him. "He will be fine. It looked… painful… but he gets- will get through it…" She trailed off. "My concern is Sinbad."

"Is Sinbad in danger?" Sharrkan stood up in a flash.

"Please relax," she said, taking his arm, and pulling him down so that he sat. "He will be fine right now. That curse thing won't do anything… but…" she looks away "I don't know what may happen in the future…" That half fallen thing bothers me… what could have possibly happened?

After Sharrkan relaxed he chuckled a little, catching Eleanor off guard. "Just this morning, you seemed like a lunatic, now you seem to have all the answers."

**Bu-dump**. She blushed, "Thank you for saving me by the way… you've saved my life twice now."

He shrugged, smiling at her. "No big deal."

**Bu-dump.** Why is my heart skipping a beat… She stood. "I… I'll go check on Alibaba's condition."

"Wait, didn't you say he would be fine."

"I…" she trailed off. When she couldn't find the right words she just walks away.

Eleanor arrived just in time to witness Aladdin use his Solomon's wisdom. She stood back and watched as Sinbad caught Aladdin as he fell.

"How, crude," she said to Sinbad, making her presence known.

He looked at her in shock. "When did you-"

She interrupted him. "If you wanted to see it, Aladdin trusts you enough that he would have shown it to you without you having to coax him like this." She sat down outside the circle drawn on the ground and observed Alibaba. "Though I guess if you hadn't Aladdin wouldn't have realized that he could do something to help…" She mumbled to herself. After a long pause she spoke again. "I'm sorry, Alibaba… if I had just noticed the events a little earlier…"

Sinbad watched her "Did you know about this?"

"Yes. Sort of… I knew it would happen, I just wasn't sure on the exact timing."

"You weren't a part of his plan, were you?" He asked her suspiciously.

Her eyes widen and she jumped up, offended that he would think that. "Of course not! Why would I help that creepy organization?"

This time Sinbad's eyes widened. "You know about them?"

She looks away. This topic was still uncomfortable so she decided to change the topic. "I see your 'curse' is gone. What is that other curse you already have? I never did figure that out."

Sinbad's expression went cold and the room fell silent. Before long, the silence was broken by a flash of light coming from Alibaba as his curse also disappeared. With a smile she stood up and walked out. "Now that he's alright, I don't care anymore."

The next few days, Eleanor mostly kept to herself. She was still worried about her situation. She had a test coming up in school… And she was supposed to have gone with her friend Christmas shopping a few days before. But she was stuck here. Well stuck isn't the right word I guess. I was offered the chance to leave.

Sighing, she sat up from her bed and grabbed her jacket that she had come to this world with. Pulling it on, she went outside; it was late, and the wind was blowing, making it a bit cold. The halls were eerily quiet as she headed outside. Gees, if this is a castle, they could at least have more guards.

Finding a spot where the wind wasn't blowing harshly in her face, Eleanor sat against the castle wall and rummaged in her jacket pocket where she found her I-pod. "I'm glad I had this with me…" Putting her earphones in, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Just as the 3rd song started playing someone grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. When the shaking stopped, she glared up at Sharrkan. "What the heck! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sharrkan stepped back. "Sorry, I called your name a few times but you didn't answer."

"Of course I wouldn't hear. I was listening to music." Eleanor grumbled, wrapping the earphones around the I-pod.

Sharrkan watched the object in confusion. "How were you listening to music? It's silent here…" he looked around their surroundings.

Eleanor couldn't stop herself from laughing. "I completely forgot where I was." She unwound the earphones again. Putting one in her own ear, she reached over to Sharrkan, who pulled back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just put this in your ear," she told him, handing him the earphone.

He studied it a moment before doing as she commanded.

With a smile, Eleanor clicked the play button.

The sudden music made Sharrkan jump. As he pulled away, the earphone fell out of his ear. "H-how did you…"

"It's a magical machine that stores music." She watched his face redden when she explained. **Bu-dump.**

"I see…" he mumbled. "That's a very interesting device."

"So what are you going out here, Sharrkan?" she asked as she put the Ipod back in her pocket.

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?" She retorted with a smile. "Or were you visiting a pleasure house?"

"Unfortunately, I was not," Sharrkan corrected her. "I'm on guard duty right now."

"Guard duty? Even the 8 generals have to help with normal guarding?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "Ah, I'll escort you to your room. You shouldn't stay out here all night." He extended his hand to her. **Bu-dump.**

Reluctantly, Eleanor took his hand and allowed him to take her to her room.

"Night." He smiled before walking away through the dark hall.

"Good night." Eleanor called down the hall before closing her door. Not even taking off her jacket, she fell into her bed. Sharrkan… **Bu-dump.** At the thought of his name, her heart rate increased. Worried, she placed her hand over her chest. My heart's been acting funny lately… It feels weird.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I personally felt weird about it... I don't know why. I just didn't feel good enough. Tell me what you think? :)**


End file.
